


Man’s Best Friend

by aqonoluna



Series: [AkiRyu] November 20 Interrogation [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji Only Mentioned, Morgana is a bro, Morgana is a cat, Oh My God, Other, Pets, Post-November 20 Interrogation (Persona 5), Sakamoto Ryuji only Mentioned, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25395991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqonoluna/pseuds/aqonoluna
Summary: Man’s best friend isn’t always dogs.Sometimes man’s best friend is a weird not-cat cat-like creature with human level sentience that you just so happen to come across, and subsequently take home, after ending up in a castle created by the distorted desires of a teacher who hurt your boyfriend and one of your best friends — and also threatened to get you expelled....Or something like that.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Morgana, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: [AkiRyu] November 20 Interrogation [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831081
Kudos: 61





	Man’s Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I really love Akira and Morgana’s relationship. Like... I love it so much. So I decided to write something about them in my November 20 series. I know that series is *technically* for AkiRyu, but like... *shrugs*

“Ryuji isn’t going to be here for a couple more hours,” Morgana says as he jumps up on the bed next Akira. He moves to the top of the bed, grabbing the pillow behind him in his mouth and fluffing it. He’s been getting good at doing that over the last couple of days. “I think your clock says it’s only noon.”

“I know,” Akira murmurs, glancing to his side, watching as Morgana curls up next to him. He can’t help the small smile that crosses his lips. Except for a few infrequent times, he hasn’t left his side. Only when Ryuji is here does he really go out and do something else — and even then, when he comes back, he gets bombarded with a barrage of questions, most of which are him asking if he is all right and if he needs anything. The answer is always no, because Ryuji takes care of him just fine, but he appreciates the concern, nonetheless...

— and he does. He appreciates the concern. More than he’ll ever truly be able to express. Between Morgana and Ryuji (as well as Sojiro and, occasionally, all his other friends) taking care of him, he feels like the luckiest person in the world.

He just wishes whatever Takemi had done for him had done more. He’d been given all the details about how she had come over and given him some kind of serums for healing and sleeping. While he isn’t in anything close to the amount of pain he’d been in after the investigation, upon waking up in Ryuji’s arms they day after being dropped off by Sae, he’s still in pain. It still hurts to walk; it still sometimes hurts to breathe. He has no idea the full extent of what happened to him that day, but if this is less pain... then something tells him he had sat through that interrogation with a broken rib of two... and it would certainly explain why he had spent the whole thing fading in and out of consciousness; why he had spent the whole thing struggling to focus on the conversation... and why he had almost forgotten entirely to tell Sae about the phone, and showing it to Akechi.

Akira sighs heavily and rests his head back on the pillow, staring up at the ceiling. “I’m bored, Morgana,” he complains. “I wanna go outside. I wanna hang out with my friends. I wanna go see people. Do you know how many texts I’ve gotten over the last couple days, all asking me if the news is true?” He sighs, rubbing the heels of his palms over his closed eyes before letting his hands simply cover his eyes. “I wanna go kick Shido’s ass. I’ve been in this bed for days now. How long am I gonna be stuck here? You do know we have to deal with Shido before the eighteenth...”

“We have time,” Morgana says simply. “It’s not even the end of November yet. Just give yourself a couple of days to heal.” He shifts again so he is laying on the bed next to Akira’s head, on the pillow that’s already too small as it is. “I know you’re bored. I’m sorry. You’re still hurt...”

“This is bullshit, Morgana. It isn’t even my fault,” he groans, dropping his hands next to his sides and stares up at the ceiling.

There’s a silence between Morgana and Akira for a long time. From his spot on his pillow, Morgana watches as Akira silently runs through a wide range of emotions. He can’t tell everything he’s trying to process, but he’s going from upset to pissed to everything in between as quickly as the speed of light. He knows he hates to be sedimentary, and he knows they have stuff to get done, but it’s only been five days and Akira is still hurt. He should be fine before the first of December, with enough rest, but for right now...

“Hey. You wanna play a game?”

Akira blinks, surprised, and looks at Morgana. Whatever he had been thinking about before, he’s been pulled from it and it leaves him without a trace, entirely forgotten. His expression goes from that of sadness and anger to simple curiosity.

“A game?”

“Sure,” Morgana says, jumping off the pillow and off the bed. “A game. Ryuji isn’t supposed to be here for a few more hours, so maybe you and I can play a game in the mean time.”

Akira frowns and watches Morgana, following him with his eyes. He watches as he drags something off the table with the television and brings it back over to the bed. The item at the side of the bed, leans down and picks it up, wincing slightly. It takes a moment to realize he’s holding a wireless controller, and idly he wonders where it came from, because he doesn’t recall having bought it. 

Then again, his memories are kind of fucked up at the moment, so maybe he did and he just can’t remember right now.

“What game?”

“Any game you want.”

“Can you even play games?” Akira asks, sitting up a bit. The TV is kind of small and hard to see on the other side of the room, but with the wireless controller, he supposes he can make it work. It’s not like he has bad vision. “What game is even in there?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Morgana says, jumping up on the bed again, curling up against Akira’s leg. “Whatever you were playing last.”

“Mmm... All right, then.” He sighs and holds the controller in one hand, reaching out to scratch Morgana behind the ear with the other. “So you’re just gonna lay there and watch me play games then. How is that any different from what we usually do?”

“You’re in bed and can’t get up this time.”

“I can walk,” he says, frowning. “You just refuse to let me.”

“You get winded going down the stairs. I hardly call that being able to walk,” he counters, purring because he does like being scratched behind the ear. He rolls over so Akira can scratch his stomach instead. “Just be grateful I had Futaba bring over a wireless controller and some games for you to play.”

Grabbing the remote from the windowsill, he turns on the TV. Pressing the button in the middle of the game controller, he turns on the system. As soon as the logo comes on the screen, he frowns. The television is so far away and he can’t see it from here, even with his not-terrible vision. He thought he’d be able to manage, but it actually sucks how far away he is.

“Can I at least go lay on the couch? I can’t see the TV from here.”

Morgana seems to consider the question for much longer than is honestly necessary for a simple Yes or No question. It’s honestly ridiculous, in his opinion, that he has to get permission from his cat to go lay on his own couch, but here he is... asking for permission, from his cat, to go lay on his couch.

Rolling over and jumping off the bed, Morgana nods. “Be careful, will you?”

Sighing, Akira pushes himself to the edge of the bed and takes a minute to gather his composure. He grabs his blanket and his pillow and stands up, almost immediately feeling like he’s going to double over in pain. He sucks in a breath, forcing himself to keep his footing, and moves over to the couch.

If this is supposed to be improvement from the night he came back, then he’s _positive_ he had at least one, if not two, legitimately broken ribs. He knows they’re just bruised now, based on an examination from Takemi the day after it all happened, but that doesn’t at all mean it doesn’t suck; it doesn’t mean it isn’t annoying that the medicine didn’t completely resolve and heal everything that happened to him like it was apparently supposed to. It’s not that he isn’t grateful for what Takemi did for him, he’s just... frustrated with his situation, is all.

He tries to not think too much about how he got into it.

“Are you all right?” Morgana asks, jumping up on the couch and laying on Akira’s legs. “You looked like you were in a lot of pain. Want your medicine?”

“No.” He leans back on the pillow now behind his back and fixes the blanket over his legs and torso. It is nicer to be closer to the TV and overall just laying somewhere else. “I’ll be all right. I don’t need it.”

“Are you sure?”

Is he sure? There’s part of him that doesn’t want to take it because he’s afraid he’ll become addicted to it. Perhaps that’s an unjustified fear, because, as far as he knows, not a single person in his family is addicted to substances, but he’s afraid it’ll mess him up and affect his ability to go into the Metaverse or something, once Morgana finally says he’s allowed... Or something. He doesn’t know. Maybe he’s just being paranoid, especially because Takemi spent weeks and weeks all but pumping him full of mystery substances, some of which almost killed him a couple of times, a few of which stopped him from breathing and made him dizzy. He supposes if those didn’t kill him, then neither will a painkiller he’s actually heard of...

“Morgana?”

“Yeah?” Morgana lifts his head to look at Akira, both of them making eye contact for what feels like forever. At one point, Akira sighs softly and slow-blinked at him, to which Morgana returned it as a reflex. The action made them both relax, easing both their nerves.

“Thanks...” He murmurs, looking down at the controller in his hands. “For everything. I don’t say it enough, but you’re my best friend and I love you.”

Morgana responds with a delighted **me-roOW** sound and purrs. Jumping off the couch, he goes over to the bed and gets the bottle of pills from the windowsill. He comes back to Akira, jumps back up on his legs, and drops the small bottle of small pills on his lap.

“I love you, too, Akira.”

Curling back up in his lap, he watches as he takes two of the pills as prescribed, swallowing them back without water. He puts the bottle on the workbench behind his head, then turns back to the TV and presses a button in the middle of the controller to progress past the title screen, showing the name of the system.

Before long, Akira is relaxing against his pillow, playing a game while Morgana sleeps on his lap. With the pain killers having kicked in, he’s blissfully not in pain as he plays.

Perhaps spending a couple of days off his feet, between spending time with Morgana, Ryuji, and occasionally his other friends, isn’t such a bad thing after all. Perhaps it’s just what he needs to remind himself he is only a teenager, and he deserves to behave as such.

Especially before going in to kick Shido’s ass.


End file.
